Sky Trip
by A.NERD.NAMED.ABBEY
Summary: We all know that the Marauders and Lily Evans are not a good mix. But adding in a week long vacation to enhance their muggle studies experience? Not only is that not a good mix, it's a death wish for everyone involved.


A/N: Hey everyone. I came up with this idea with two of my friends. And one of them didn't feel like writing it anymore. So I stole it. And here I am now writing out this idea. And I think Drunken Escapades will be updated pretty soon. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter.

**Sky Trip**

**Chapter 1: Babes, Beaches, and Booze or A Very Catchy Slogan**

James hurried along the hallways, occasionally jumping over the first year rebels and ducking under some Slytherin's arms. He had to get to class on time. That sounds a bit on the ridiculous side, but it wasn't what you think. James Potter was trying to win a trip on a magic carpet to further his Muggle Studies education.

This was also called "Mission: Spend Time With Lilly and Three Best Friends on the Best Vacation Ever." For short MSTWLABFOTBVE.

Remus was opposed to the naming of the plot. He was possibly the only sane person James knew.

It all began when James came up with the idea of a class trip. He had heard about Muggles going down to the Bahamas. And the Bahamas meant three things, babes, bikinis, and booze. Coincidently they all started with a "B."

Anyways, James had decided to go on a class trip. To spread the word he handed out flyers that were bewitched to look like the ocean, the tide even changed throughout the day. He had made so many that all of Gryiffindor Tower got completely covered up with oceanic flyers.

Danny Qurton swore he saw a crab crawling about.

The Mauraders spent the entire night making the pretty flyers, and completely forgot to clean them up the next morning as they all rushed to breakfast. Surprisingly, Peter led the way.

While they ravenously ate, McGonagall was looking through the flyers in the common room. She had gone up there after hearing complaints of sea creatures infesting Gryffindor Tower. Not a particularly good way to start the day.

Needless to say, the flyers did not make her any happier. It had a large bold headline that said "Babes+Beaches+BoozeThe BAHAMAS" and the end said to talk to James Potter for more information.

It was obvious that James wasn't going to have a good day, either.

Mrs. McGonagall came into Muggle Studies and to make an important announcement. Sirius and Peter stopped doodling and began to pretend to take notes. They didn't want to lose any house points. And they didn't want McGonagall to find out that the marauders were only in Muggle Studies because James knew Lily had taken the class.

He forced them into it. They all knew James had a very good bat-bogey hex.

When McGonagall got to the front of the class she began to speak, "It has come to my attention that certain students" –she looked directly at James– "have gotten the idea to go on a class trip to the Bahamas. While this is not going to be possible for all of the students in Hogwarts, the five best students in this class will be able to have a weeklong vacation from school to visit a Muggle home and afterwards they will be permitted to visit one vacation destination a day."

The entire class looked around in disbelief.

James stood up and walked over to Mrs. McGonagall. Before she could move away James enveloped her an a bear hug.

"Way to go Mrs. Mick!" He shouted.

The class followed suit and began to shout "Way to go Mrs. Mick" until Mrs McGonagall left and the Professor began class again.

For the next two weeks James threw himself into getting all perfect grades, so that he would get to go on the trip. He knew Lily would be going to go and he knew Remus would be. That left getting Sirius and Peter to study like crazy.

They would study if James rewarded them with cheese.

This is the reason why James was hurrying to class, even though he usually tried to avoid going at all.

He knew that tomorrow the winners would be posted, so he had one last chance to make a good impression.

If he could get to class on time, he knew it would be worth it.

James ran as hard as he could, he leaped over steps two at a time, and he tried very hard to make it, but alas James was not on time. And not only that, but the winners were being announced a day early.

He really felt like throwing up.

James quickly hurried to the nearest seat, and upon realizing that he was sitting next to Lily, he almost threw up again. Then he decided to put the infallible Potter moves on her.

"Hey Lily," he said seductively.

"Hello, James," Lily replied coolly.

"Why yes. I suppose my name would be James," James thought his answer had a lot of wit to it.

"James Potter," James heard.

He turned to Lily and said in an admiringly way, "Yes Lily, my name _is_ James Potter. You really are very smart."

Lily didn't say anything, but her face was looking rather pale.

She hadn't said James' last name, the person announcing the winners had. When James realized this he jumped up from his chair and skipped up to the front of the room. He kissed the woman announcing the winners on the cheek. Then he stood up at the front of the class waiting for the other winners to be announced.

"Peter Pettigrew," the lady called out. Peter clapped his hands together very quickly and ran up to stand next to James.

"Lily Evans," was the next name called out. James' smile was so big you would have thought he had just opened a present on Christmas morning and found out that it was a puppy.

Lily, however, looked as though she had died and gone to Hell.

She stood up and walked briskly up to the front of the room. She stood a safe distance away from Peter and an even safer distance away from James.

"The next winner is . . . Sirius Black," the lady announced cheerfully.

Sirius couldn't help performing a very complicated dance as he joined James, Peter, and a very grumpy Lily in front of the class.

"And our fifth and final winner is Remus Lupin! Way to try your hardest everyone!" The announcer said as Remus walked up the aisle to take his place next to Sirius. "Winners, please go up to McGonagall's office for further details on your trip right away."

James led the way to McGonagall's office. Sirius and Peter were very excited. They began to talk about what sort of things they should pack.

"Well, I'll need my swimsuit. And my pretty watch," Sirius stated.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'll need to bring my Speedo, then."

Sirius looked at him in a strange manner,"Yes . . .I suppose you will? Ah, here is our lovely Professor's office."

He seemed very relieved to have gotten off of the subject of swim wear. He really did not want to see Peter in a Speedo, but even as Sirius was very relieved to have made it to McGonagall's office, no one was more relieved than Lily.

She definitely did not want to go on a trip with James Potter and his friends. If they ever returned from the trip, she had a feeling that several memory charms would need to be performed on her. Not to mention the fact that her IQ would drop around 50 points.

No, this trip was definitely not going to happen for her.

When McGonagall finally came to the door of her office and invited them in, she didn't seem at all surprised to find the five of them standing there. Instead she began talking about the rules of the trip.

"Firstly, I shall have to check all of your bags before you leave. Hogwarts' name will not be disgraced because of you five, understand?" They all nodded. "Secondly, you must not let any Muggles know you are a wizard. Thirdly, BEHAVE. And, fourthly, have fun, but be the good people I know you all are."

She smiled at them, "Any questions?"

Lily spoke up first, "Actually Professor, I was wondering, do you think that it's appropriate for me to go on a week long trip alone with four teenage boys?"

Professor McGonagall smiled again and said, "But Lily, I am going with you all."

James, Sirius, and Peter stopped their smiling.

"But, wait, Professor, you said that the winners of the contest and only the winners of the contest got to go on the trip," James rushed to explain in a very pathetic way. His visions of he and Lily making sweet love on the sands of Monaco vanished.

"Well, James did you honestly think I would allow you four boys to go on a trip with only one girl? That's ridiculous James. Merlin knows what could happen," McGonagall said in a very concerned voice.

James looked dejected and Lily looked slightly happier. But only slightly more. She still had to go on the trip with them.

They all turned to leave, but McGonagall prevented them from doing so.

"One last thing, all of you will need to keep a journal of your experiences on the trip. You will need to describe a few Muggle experiences that you were not familiar with before the trip. You will also need to describe the trip in great detail. If you do not keep up this journal, you will have to make up all of the work you missed. And here is a list of what you will need to bring, if you do not have these items you will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade tonight to purchase these items. See you tomorrow at seven forty five in the Great Hall," Professor McGonagall said while handing out the list of supplies needed.

The Marauders and Lily took their lists and started walking towards Gryffindor Tower.

"James, can I borrow a pair of your socks? I don't have enough and you have that cute purple pair," Peter asked.

"Um . . . well I suppose so," James said.

"Yay! That's awesome. Thanks James," Peter shouted happily.

Lily laughed at Peter's display. Then she decided that she could make the best out of this trip. They weren't all bad guys, and it wasn't their fault for being friends with Potter. Hadn't they all been friends since birth?

She would just stay away from James.

Remus seemed to notice her change in spirits. Especially after she began to skip in the hallway. She was began to scare him. Since when did Lily Evans skip down the hallway? And hadn't she looked about ready to murder Professor McGonagall three minutes ago?

He knew she didn't want to go on this trip, but Remus was glad she was going. Maybe James would stop being so . . . immature around her. Maybe he would start acting more intelligently.

"Alright lady and gents when and where are we meeting to go shopping in Hogsmeade? Because I, for one, need to get a new pair of sunglasses, some tanning oil, and possibly a new scarf," Sirius inquired.

"Well why don't we just go now?" James wondered, "it's not like we need to go to class anymore, right?"

Remus thought about this. And surprisingly James was right. Remus nodded in agreement. The only one uncertain of going was Lily.

But eventually she gave in.

An hour later they all poked their heads through the hole in Honeyduke's cellar. Lily looked around at the dusty floor. She noticed all the boxes and saw that they carried various candies.

She walked over to Remus and whispered, "Where are we?"

"Honeyduke's basement," he replied, "Why?"

"Oh, well I was just thinking how bad it would be if we got caught down here. And then I was wondering where 'here' is and so . . . " Lily trailed off.

"Er. Lily, we don't ever get caught. Because well, James, um. Why don't you ask him?" Remus said uncomfortably.

Lily raised her eyebrows, "What does James have, Remus?"

"I shouldn't tell you," Remus said stubbornly.

Suddenly James came over and saved Remus, "Here get under everyone, and be quiet!" he whispered intensely as he swung the invisibility cloak over the five of them.

Lily opened her mouth in shock as the four marauders disappeared from sight.

"Lily! Get under, quick!" Sirius shouted, as the door opened from above. Lily quickly scurried under the cloak.

She found herself being pushed up against James' chest. His very muscular, Quidditch toned chest. It smelled quite good.

"J-James, what cologne do you use?" Lily asked as they all shuffled up the stairs.

James looked down at Lily, "Why do you want to know?"

"I-I . . . it's suffocating me, Potter. Ever heard of the phrase, 'less is more?'"she asked scathingly, not wanting him to know that she found it oddly appealing.

James looked very disappointed and mumbled the name of his cologne. Remus smiled as he listened to the exchange. He caught Sirius' eye and they both smirked. Then Remus had an idea. But he would Peter's and Sirius' help and this trip would be the perfect time to carry his plan out.

As they stepped through the door at the top of the stairs James whipped the cloak off and Lily moved away from James very quickly.

Sirius and Peter raced off towards the display of Candy Floss and Gummi Pixies. Remus followed them and he began to tell them his plan. Sirius and Peter definitely wanted in on the plan.

So the three quickly bought their things then rushed James and Lily saying how much they needed to get to the Muggle clothing store. There was only one in Hogsmeade and the Muggles that knew about the wizarding world worked there.

If you needed a disguise from the Muggles, that is the place you would go to. The four marauders and Lily entered the store and began to look around.

Immediately Sirius found a pair of pleather pants. He just had to get them. After everyone had found what they needed, Peter realized that he was very hungry. He hadn't eaten lunch.

They all trooped over to the Three Broomsticks and Sirius talked to Madame Rosmerta to get a very good booth. Remus, Sirius, and Peter positioned themselves so that Lily and James would have to sit next to each other.

It was obvious that Lily did not want to sit by James, but after three butterbeers she became much more relaxed around him.

They stayed in the Three Broomsticks until Lily almost fell asleep sitting there. James helped her to her feet and the three others walked slowly behind them. Lily casually slipped her arm around James' waist as they walked back to Honeyduke's.

When they had finally gotten back through the witch's hump and up to Gryffindor Tower it was already eleven thirty. It would definitely be hard to wake up tomorrow.

And even as Remus thought about this, he couldn't help but to smile at the memory of James and Lily laughing and flirting at The Three Broomsticks. It would definitely not be as hard as he thought it would be to get them together. He drifted off to sleep to this happy thought.

A/N: and there's the end of Chapter 1. I hoped you liked it. Please review.

Love.

A.NERD.NAMED.ABBEY


End file.
